Through Thick and Thin Until the End
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Secrets weren't meant to be kept by one person. They were meant to be shared. At first Ginny wanted to share with her new sister in law, but realized the one she needed to share it with the most was the one she loved the most. For the Twin Exchange Forum.


Disclaimer: I Do not own anything that is familiar to you. Only the plot.

Written for the Twin Exchange monthly challenge for November.

**Prompt: **First Time

**Paring: **Harry/Ginny

**Quote: **"Err…Now?"

* * *

><p>Ginny burst through the Burrow keeping her brown eyes looking out for Hermione. Where was she when Ginny needed her the most? For she had just found out something that only a sister could help with. Seeing how Ginny had no sister, correction Hermione was her sister for about one month. Ron married Hermione a month ago and Ginny kept forgetting to call her sister.<p>

Ginny ran into her brother George. Why did her family always have parties every month? Oh right, to keep in touch with everyone.

"Where you off to Gin? Care for some Fire Whiskey?" He offered her a bottle, but she politely refused.

"No thank you. Have you seen Hermione?" She asked as she smelled the Whiskey coming from his breath.

"Down by the garden, She brought Crookshanks this time and he's been chasing gnomes all night."

She was gone before she could say thank you to George. Ginny's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she saw Hermione standing in the garden hovering over her bushy haired cat.

"Spit it out." She heard Hermione say. Hermione turned slightly, but not enough to lose eye contact with her cat.

"Spit what out?" Ginny asked.

"Crookshanks caught a tiny gnome. He won't let him out." Hermione said.

"I thought you wanted him to catch them." Ginny said confused. She scanned the party making sure Harry was well out of ear shot. When she saw he was helping her father bring out food, she knew she was safe. Hermione caught Ginny standing on her tiptoes and staring at Harry.

"I don't want him to kill the tiny little buggar, but he needs to spit him out or I won't give him any more treats." Hermione said loudly as she eyed Ginny's direction. That did it. The cat spat out the gnome and watched it run away making some sort of weird noise as it moved. The ginger haired animal glared at his owner and ran off in the opposite direction.

"He's mad at you." Ginny said as she still stared towards Harry. He happened to look up at that moment and smiled at her before turning his focus back to her father.

"He will get over it." Hermione turned her stare back to Ginny.

"Can I speak to you alone?" Ginny asked as she watched her family around her.

"Err… Now? We are alone." Hermione said tilting her head and eying Ginny like she said something disgusting.

"No, I mean, in my bedroom. Away from ears." She said as Fleur passed by the two.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione got the hint, but just as she did, Molly Weasley walked up to the pair of them.

"There you are Ginny, go get everyone together. It's time to eat." Molly said with a cheerful bubbely tone. She smiled at her daughter.

"Hermione come with me." Ginny said as she attempted to pull her friend's arm. Molly stopped Ginny, and smiled.

"No, dear, I need Hermione's help else where." Molly said.

Ginny glanced at Hermione and sighed. She couldn't win the battle with her mother when food was ready. She headed towards the house to check to see if anyone was inside completely unaware that Harry left her father's side for a moment. As she made her way through the kitchen, she turned back and ran into Harry. He caught her arms and held her tight.

"Harry you scared me!" Ginny said as she caught her breath.

"It wouldn't be the first time." He smiled as his bright green eyes stared back at her.

"Mum told me to fetch everyone for dinner." She informed him.

"I know. I heard."

"So it wasn't a good time to tell Hermione." Ginny's cheeks grew the same color as her flaming red hair.

"Tell her what?" Harry asked curiosity filled his voice.

"I can't tell you." Ginny breathed in before turning away from Harry and breathed out.

"Tell me. You know me Gin, you can tell me anything. I'm your Fiancé."

"And that's why I can't tell you first." Ginny turned around so she wouldn't have to see his reaction.

"Gin, you're scaring me now."

"Lavender's getting married." Ginny said calmly.

"So? Why would that bother me?" Harry said as he moved around Ginny just so he could see her face. She bit her lower lip as her face fell. Her eyes filled with tears.

"It's the same day as our wedding. I needed Hermione's opinions on it and to see if she can talk some sense into Seamus." Ginny said as she started to cry. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Do you remember the first time I said I loved you and we'd get through anything?" He said as he watched her eyes change from crying to glowing in a second as she remembered.

_Right after the Second Wizard War Ginny raced through people. She had seen Harry take off with Ron and Hermione towards the entrance of what once was the Castle. Ginny's heart poun__d__ed as her feet ran across rubble. Once she tripped, but picked herself back up. She was out of breath by the time she found Harry at the Castle gate. All three turned around to face her each with the same expression of confusion on her face. _

"_Harry, I need to talk to you. Now." Ginny said in between breaths. She eyed her brother and Hermione. Hermione gave her a tiny smile automatically knowing what Ginny had to say to Harry. She pulled Ron's arm, held his hand tight and turned him away. _

_Harry led Ginny to the one place that wasn't disturbed by violence. The Whomping Willow. Somehow, it managed to stay alive through out all the violence. It still was whole, and that gave Ginny hope. If the tree could make it through anything, so could she. _

"_Ginny," He whispered her name as he watched her freeze the tree so it wouldn't hit them. _

"_Harry, during the fight, you were all I thought about. And when I saw you dead," she swallowed hard as tears formed._

"_Don't go there." Harry begged taking her hand, holding it tight. _

"_Harry, let me. I have to. When I saw you dead, I screamed. My whole world was over in one instant. I couldn't even tell you anymore what I want to tell you over and over forever. I want to be the first to tell you I love you. I never stopped loving you. The first time you told it to me__,__ I couldn't believe it. But now, at this moment, I'm telling you first. I love you. I will love you again and again till the end of time." Ginny blushed as the last part felt stupid, but so right at the same time. _

"_Ginny, I love you. If we can get through a war, we're meant to be together. Through thick and thin until the end. We can get through anything life throws our way._"

Ginny's grey eyes met Harry's emerald eyes as they locked and stared, they were alone in the world. Just the two of them. Even though the outside was full of Weasley, this moment was theirs. Harry pulled her close, tilted her head and gave her a deep kiss sending tingles all over her body. She broke the kiss apart a few moments later.

"We can get through anything. This is the first thing Life throws our way, and it won't be our last. We will get through it." Harry said sweetly as Ginny stared up at him.

"Good, because the second thing I was going to tell Hermione was that I'm pregnant."

"What?" Harry couldn't form words.

"We're going to have a baby." Ginny said quietly before she made sure everyone was outside.

"I heard you the first time. I just can't seem to grasp it." He said calmly.

"Harry, remember what you said to me? We can get through anything life brings our thick and thin until the end."

"We weren't supposed to have a baby before the wedding." He said still sounding confused.

"I know, but there's always a first time for things to go out of order." Ginny said sweetly.

"You're right Ginny. We can get through this. We got through the Second Wizard War after all." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Ginny knew everything would turn out all right. There was a first time for everything, and a child before the wedding would be a good thing.

_Complete._

Author's notes: Special thanks for Mia Cara for stepping in as a beta while my other one is on a break from beta'ing. Thank you so much for offering to help me!

ps. I wrote this story in one night.


End file.
